Baby, children and toddler beds are used for a limited period of time until the bed does not fit the size of the baby, toddler or child and therefore this bed furniture is usually either thrown, sold or given away after a few years.
To make use of baby furniture after the child outgrows it some manufacturers provide modular cots that enable turning the cot into a child's bed or a toy such as described in DE10011073.